


Laura's Hope and Faith

by Fenix525



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525
Summary: Laura has a secret kept close to her heart.  Cottle was the only one who knew and had kept the secret since the worlds ended.  No one knew of the little booklet of pictures she kept in her desk drawer.  The one that kept her going in those moments that she felt lost.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. The secret

Laura had moved down to New Caprica with the others and the first thing she had made sure to pack was the booklet and the two locks of hair with their satin ribbons that resided in her desk drawer on Colonial One. For the past seven years she had taken it everywhere with her. She used to joke that it was her good luck charm. Until the worlds ended. It measured 5X7 and held pictures that were dear to her heart. Picture of two beautiful girls with auburn hair and blue eyes. As she now sat on her cot in the tent she now called her home, she took out the little booklet and began looking at the pictures. Remembering moments.

When she was nine her parents had discovered her best friend was being abused. Her father had gone to her friend Magnus Jennings's home and picked him up and brought him home. He'd found a good lawyer and eventually adopted the boy and the two best friends had been raised together. Eventually Magnus had enlisted when he was old enough and became a Viper pilot. A few years later Magnus had met Clara Ross and gotten married. She couldn't have children and Magnus had dreamed of being a father. They had been turned down for adoption so Laura had offered to be a surrogate. Three had gone to a fertility clinic in Caprica City to speak with a doctor. Unfortunately they'd discovered after testing that Magnus wasn't fertile enough to make a baby. The clinic doctor offered to sell them the use of a sample from an annonymous healthy donor. They'd jumped at the chance, not knowing they were buying "genetic material" being stored there by a couple in case of wanting more children.

They were thrilled when they discovered Laura was pregnant and overjoyed when they found out it was twin girls. After the girls were born they were named Hope and Faith. She hadn't understood at the time why Magnus had been hesitating over Clara signing on the adoption papers. She had later discovered the reason why Magnus didn't have his wife adopt the girls. Instead listing Laura as the mother instead of Clara. It turned out that he had discovered that Clara was attempting to frak her way through the fleet when he wasn't home.

Ever since the girls were born, there had been friction between Laura and Clara. Laura hated her for the way she was cheating on Magnus and drank all the time and Clara hated Laura because the girls always wanted their "real Mommy" instead of her. Nevermind the close connection with Magnus. When he was on the way home he always called Laura first.

As Laura flipped through the pictures she noticed something odd about the girls as they aged from newborn to 5 in the booklet. She was staring at their eyes. Eyes that reminded her of someone. She gasped, startled, as she realized just who they reminded her off. William Adama. She stood and began pacing in her tent wondering what the frak she was going to do. What if someone discovered the pictures while she was out getting the new school set up ? What if it was Lee or Saul that discovered them ?

She gasps as she heard a noise and whirled around to see the devil himself. Saul stood there looking at her and glanced down to the booklet clenched in her hands in front of her chest. Bill had made him promise to check in on Roslin and make sure she was ok. Saul knew the Old Man had feelings for her so he had agreed for his friend's peace of mind. He eyes narrowed as he saw the fear in Roslin's eyes and yanked the booklet out of her hands and started flipping through the pictures of the little girls and a laughing Roslin and Magnus, starting with newborn photo. He started cussing when he realized what Laura had. It was obvious that they shared the same father as Lee. Saul asked what Laura had feared.

"Does he know ?! And who is the bastard wearing a colonial uniform ?!"  
"He was my best friend Magnus Jennings. He died when his battlestar was destroyed. He was a viper pilot and know Bill doesn't know. I didn't realize it until now myself. I didn't know he was their father !"  
"How the hell can you know know who fathered those girls ?!"

Saul announced he needed a drink for this and for once Laura agreed with him. He brought the bottle and two glasses and after each having a shot, Laura found herself explaining everything to Saul. She explained that she hadn't bothered checking for their names because they were supposed to have been home on Caprica. Waiting for her to come back from Galactica so they could celebrate their birthday together. She admitted that she'd told told Cottle when he'd first examined her.

"Gotta tell him Laura. I can't keep this from him and you shouldn't either."  
"So he can mourn the loss of children he never knew existed. Besides they might not even be his Saul. A lot of people have blue eyes and darker skin."  
"Laura..."  
"Fine Saul. I'll tell him the next time he's allowed to come down. Frakkin Baltar."


	2. Telling the Truth

Saul Tigh had gone behind her back and tattled ! She hadn't been aware that he'd been keeping in touch with Bill with daily reports on the people. Especially her. She was so angry after finding out that she didn't notice Bill standing at opening of the school tent that she was setting up. Didn't know he was watching her while she prepared to open up the school the next morning. She nearly screamed when she turned around and saw him watching her silently.

"Bill ! What are you doing here. I didn't think you were going to be able to come for a few more weeks."  
"I made an exception. You should have been the one to tell me. Not the XO of my frakkin ship."  
"I planned on telling you when you were able to come down."  
"I want to see the pictures Laura. I want to see my girls."

She walked to her desk and opened the drawer. Nervously moved around the desk again. Held out the booklet with a shaking hand. Bill noticed the shaking and nervous fear in her eyes. He could tell she thought his temper would explode or that she had finally made him angry enough to lose even their friendship. He sighed and pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair and murmured.

"Tell me about them Laura."

She laughed softly as she opened the booklet to show him.

"Blue eyes. Auburn curls that were coppery in the sunlight. The doctor joked when they came into thquee world they screamed a loud angry battle cry. Hope was the loud one. Faith was quiet. Unless you pissed her off of course. They both had my attitude. Both very intelligent. Brilliant even. Devoured every book they could and asked endless questions about things. They would have driven everyone on Galactica insane. Hope had more of a strategist mind than Faith though. She was the sneaky one that figured out how to get what she wanted. Faith was was more into facts and how t hings work. She'd take things apart so she could figure out what made them work and how to put them back together. You should have seen how pround Magnus was when the girls both said they wanted to fly like their Papa."

She couldn't help blinking when she looked at Bill and saw the soft smile on his face as he ran his finger over a picture of Hope looking like she'd been swallowed by one of Magnus's uniform jackets. She could almost swear he was on the verge of tears. She spokwase softly.

"I was supposed to be on my way home to celebrate their fifth birthday when the Cylons attacked. They would have been around seven no w I think. Magnus was supposed to meet us. Me, Clara and the girls. The girls want to go to the beach for their birthday. He was due home in two days for leave but his Battlestar exwas on the list Bill."

They heard a commotion outside and then running feet. Two little girl came flying into the tent to escape their pursuers. They came to a screeching halt when they saw Laura and Bill. Their eyes widened at the sight of Laura. Laura and Bill barely registered the scream of Mommy before they were hit by two auburn haired missles and knocked to the ground.


	3. Family

Laura was in shock when she pushed back Hope's waist length auburn curls and stared into a pair of excited blue eyes. The nearly identical pair of girls realized it wasn't just their Mommy they landed on. They stared down at the Old Man before staring at they mother with narrowed suspicious eyes. Faith spoke first.

"Why does he have our eyes Mommy ?"  
"Well I suppose I found your real father."  
"Really Mommy ?!"

Hope stared at Bill for a moment. She sat back, arms crossed, and tilted her head. Looking like her mother, but the look in her eyes was that of her father. Clearly thinking about it. Just a tad suspicious. 

"Are you really our Daddy ? Not some man tryin to frak our Mommy ? We're not stupid you know."  
"Yeah. Mommy is beautiful and Papa said men like to look at Mommy. We won't let anybody hurt Mommy."

Bill looked between the two girls. Shocked that they had used the word frak. After watching them for a couple minutes he saw the difference in them. Other than personality, that is. Hope had a dusting of tiny freckles across her nose and Faith had quite a few more obvious freckles across hers. Other than the difference in freckles, they were identical physically. He stood and helped Laura to her feet before turning to the girls again. He spoke softly as he gazed down at the, m.

"I will never intentionally hurt your mother. She's a very special woman. Now let me see. Which one of you is Hope and which is Faith."  
"I'm Hope."  
"I'm Faith."

Bill frowned as Lee came bursting in, looking out of breath and followed by Saul and Kara. Saul and Kara had seen the chase and was curious and just had to know what was going on. Lee grabbed ahold of the collar of Hope's dress to keep hold of her. Lee was shocked to see Bill standing there and frowned in confusion.

"Sorry Madam President. I've been trying to find these two little hellions. They've been fighting with other children and causing problems"  
"We didn't start the fights dumbass !"  
"We finished them !"  
"I'm not the president anymore Lee."

Saul couldn't believe his eyes when he got a good look at the two little girls. He'd seen the pictures and it was totally different seeing two living little girls than it was looking at pictures of them. The two little girl stood there with mutinous expressions and their arms crossed, yet their posture was military straight. He could see that they had been in the process of being raised by a colonial warrior before the end of the worlds happened. He started laughing and everyone stared at him as he laughed.

"What's going on Dad ?"  
"It would appear you two little sisters Lee. And they have informed me that they're not going to let some man hurt their mother."  
"And just who did you father unknown children with ?"  
"Laura Roslin. Long story."

Once again, the bottle of alcohol was brought out and shots passed out. Laura began explaining the history of her daughters all over again. Kara was laughing hysterically. Saul was smirking. Now that he was over the initial shock of it all, he was enjoying the story and the drink. Lee was in shock over the fact that her parents had stored "genetic material" in some fertility clinic in Caprica City. Then he was shocked that Roslin had accidentally been the recipient of it and now Bill Adama had a chance at fatherhood again. Lee was trying not to be jealous that his father would be able to be there for these two little girls when he hadn't been able to be around for him and Zac.

Laura found herself asking a painful question as she readjusted Hope's clothes.

"Where's Momma, Hope ?"   
"You mean Clara ?"  
"I guess. Why did you stop calling her Momma ?"

Quiet little Faith spoke up. Her words shocking Laura and making Kara start laughing all over again.

"She was frakking other Colonial warriors when Papa was still alive."  
"We were stuck with her though."  
"Yeah. Till she died. Real nice lady named Ivy has been taking care of us."

Saul stared at them for a few minutes before speaking.

"Do you even know what that means little girl."  
"Yep."  
"We know what sex sounds like. Papa never lied about anything. We asked about the noises and he said him and Momma were having sex. He said sex was how you make babies and only people who love each other should have sex."

Bill watched everyone interacting with each other in the school tent. His son Lee, his surrogate daughter Kara, his best friend and XO Saul, Laura and now two beautiful little trouble making daughters, with no mouth filter at all, named Hope and Faith. All he could think of as he watched was one little word. Family.


	4. Thoughts

It was dark now but Bill didn't want to let the girls out of his sight just yet. Not after discovering their existence. Not after having them in his arms. Hearing their laughter. He had convinced them to tell him all about Magnus Jennings. He was trying not to be jealous of the dead pilot that had gotten to see their first steps. Heard their first words. It was torture hearing the love in their voices, but he had to know. Had to know that his girls had been happy for the first five years of their young lives. Had to know what the man raising them was like. From the way Saul was looking at him, he was clearly thinking the same thing Bill was. That the man raising them could have been a younger version of himself.

A tall slender woman with braided grey hair came into the school tent, looking for the girls and was surprised at who was surrounding the girls. Ivy's dark green eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the Admiral. Ivy smiled softly at the girls when she noticed they were asleep. Once again, to Kara's utter delight, Laura was forced to explain everything to Ivy. Laura couldn't help joking that she should just make an announcement to the entire settlement and get it over with. Ivy couldn't believe that the two girls she'd been caring for, the whole time the fleet was on the run, were the daughters of the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. The much older woman found herself explaining to Laura that Clara had been injured in the attacks and lived with her injuries for about two monthes before getting sick and passing away. Ivy had taken on the girls full time at that point and had begun to raise them.

Laura didn't want to let Ivy keep them. She wanted her children with her from now on. Her tent was not set up for two seven year old little girls though. She would have to wait until she could get what she needed to set up her tent properly for children. All she had was her one cot and it was definitely not large enough for a full grown woman and two growing seven year olds. She didn't notice Saul watching her. Didn't know he'd figured out what she was thinking about until he told her not to worry.

"Don't worry Laura. We'll get things sorted tommorrow. Make sure you got everything you need to move the girls in with you. Can't have them separated from Mommy. Especially now that the Old Man knows about his little girls."

Bill and Laura watched as Lee and Saul each scooped up a sleeping girl and followed the older woman out of the school tent. With Kara bouncing along behind them like an eager puppy following after new playmates. Laura sighed softly as she and Bill walked to her tent. She pulled out a small box and opened it. Offering Bill one of her rolled joints with a smile. She laid out her blankets on the ground in her tent and laid down with her head on Bill's shoulder, letting him have her pillow. They both took a puff of their joints. Laura quietly spoke.

"Shame we can't smoke these anymore. I feel so much better after smoking one. Even Cottle says I look better if you can believe that."  
"Why can't we Laura ?"  
"Bill ! It would set a bad example for the girls"  
"Laura. The already know about frakking. They already swear like pilots. They get into fights and act little hellions. Although, I do think I need to have a chat with Starbuck about not teaching them things that will corrupt them. I'd rather them not turn into one of my pilots just yet. Some of them can be pretty perverted and twisted at times."

Laura couldn't help laughing as she imagined Bill as a young pilot. Wondering whether he was perverted and twisted. Wondering if he was more foul mouthed than the proper and dignified Admiral. She was trying so hard not to ask the question as she giggled. She really was trying not to ask the Admiral. She finally couldn't stand it any longer. She had to ask if he was like his current pilots. That wasn't what came out of her mouth though.

"Bill Adama. Does that mean you were a kinky little bastard when you were a pilot ?"  
"What do you mean were ? And who said I was little ?"  
"Bill !"  
"I assure you Ms. Roslin, I can be quite creative with a woman. Shame I can't clear out CiC."  
"What ? Why would you want to do that Bill ?"  
"Because I wouldn't mind bending you over the console Laura. Would love to in fact. Been a thought in my mind for quite some time. Started because I wanted to punish you and humiliate you by spanking you like a disobedient child in front of everyone. You have a great ass Roslin. Notice that when I met you for the first time. Then the image evolved from just spanking you to frakking you afterwards."  
"Bill ! You've got to be kidding !"  
"Nope. Also imagined tying you to my Rack and playing with you while I read to you. Tormenting you until you begged me to put the book down and frak the hell out of you."  
"I can not believe you've been fantasizing all this time. I was the President for crying out loud. You should not have been having those thoughts about me."  
"Hmm. I still remember when you gave me that speech the day of the attacks. The one about running and having babies ? I was thinking about walking around the table. Bending you over the table and frakking you until you had trouble walking on your own. Lead by example. And clearly I should have."  
"Oh and why is that ?"  
"Obviously I succeeded once already. You're not President anymore Laura."  
"Your point ?"  
"Nothing stopping us from being together Laura. From raising the girls together. Maybe another one ?"


	5. Coming together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I might try to add a little smut.

Laura smirked as she finished her joint. Considering his comments. She didn't know if she was drunk or if the weed was affecting her judgement but she soon found her hand slowly moving across his chest and undoing the buttons of his uniform jacket. She lifted her gaze to his surprised one. It was clear that he hadn't been expecting her to actually act on his suggestion. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. She kissed him softly as her hand migrated lower. She loved his deep groan as her hand came to rest over the rapidly hardening bulge that grew in his trousers. She gasps softly as he rolled with her. She pouted as she came to rest on her back. Bill pinned her to the blanket covered ground in her tent and kissed her hungrily. 

She wouldn't admit it, but she didn't mind the thought of being submissive to Bill. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. She knew he respected her and cared about her. There had been days that she could easily have just handed control of the Fleet to him and hidden under her desk. She always had to hide the fear and insecurities behind her Presidential Mask. She had to be strong even when she wanted to hide like a scared little kitten. She was never meant to be the President of the Twelve Colonies. Only meant to be Secretary of Education. She could never admit it, but sometimes she felt like she was just a "Frakkin School Teacher" playing pretend. Some times she felt like she just needed to be held by someone but the only people who wouldn't blab or just let it slip were Bill, Saul and Cottle. Clearly Saul was out of the question. Cottle would be a smart ass about it and make it awkward as hell. Never mind the fact that he was her doctor. That left Bill. There had always been the attraction there and there had also been the stiff "Must separate Military from Government" bullshit. But now she was no longer President. No longer had to worry about things of that nature. She was free to just be Laura the Teacher.

She freed her hands and quickly helped him remove his uniform. Laura wanted Bill the Man. Not Bill the Admiral. She wanted that uniform gone Damnit ! Soon they were both naked and Bill was kissing her again. He kissed his way down her neck. She wanted him inside her, frakking her. She realized that Bill Adama was going to take his time now that he was finally going to have what he wanted. It wasn't to be just a quick frak if he had any say in the matter.

"Gods damn it Bill. Frak me !"  
"No Laura. You're finally mine now."

She arched her back and cried out softly as his mouth found her nipple. The feeling of him sucking of her nipple as he pushed a thick finger in her made her moan. He paused in his attentions long enough to remind her that they were in the middle of the camp and a tent didn't make good walls. Didn't want to wake everyone up after all. She sighed as he kissed his way down her belly, gasping in shock as she felt his tongue enter her. Biting the knuckles of her left hand as she tried not to scream in pleasure as he began to frak her with his tongue. She could feel her orgasm building, only to be brought back a little when he paused. Not letting her reach her release just yet. It was sweet torment as she ached to have him inside her. He began to suck on her as he frakked her with his tongue again. Her scream was muffled as he finally let her reach her release.

Bill had a smug smile as he kissed his way back up her body. Clearly please with himself. Laura pulled him to her and began kissing him softly. The soft kiss was soon deepened as Bill began to arouse her again. His husky voice in her ear as she spoke softly

"Don't start falling asleep Roslin. I'm not finished with you yet..."

Laura had passed out eventually. She hadn't known that the Old Man had that kind of stamina. Always in the past her lovers had been "one and done". Falling asleep afterwards. But Bill had frakked her until she saw stars. Frakked her until she couldn't move. Couldn't even form a sentence. She rolled over and threw off the blanket that Bill have covered them with. She frowned when she realized she was alone. She picked up the note Bill had left for her and read it.

"Laura. I didn't want to leave but thought I should do so before the sun came up. Didn't want you to have to deal with the people seeing me slipping out of your tent after spending the night. Never mind that I didn't tell Frakkin Baltar I was coming down. I hope you don't mind, but I took the pictures with me Laura. If I can't be with Hope and Faith, their pictures are the next best thing. I'm going to try to figure out a way to make this work. I asked Saul to keep an eye on you and the girls for me. I hope I'll be back down very soon. I love you Laura. Bill."


	6. Life marches along

As Laura got dressed for the day she had a constant smile on her face. Despite the aches in her body there was a new spring in her step. She thought each ache and sore muscle from the night before was worth it. She hadn't been expecting the size of her Admiral. Never mind the fact that the only pleasure she'd had since going on the run came from her own hand. Until last night. He'd done things to her she'd never even considered before.

She loved the feeling of the whisker burn on her skin as she pulled on her jeans and sweater. Not even her check up with Cottle could or her meeting with Baltar later in the day could wipe the smile off her face. Not only had she found her daughters again but she had also had the holy hell frakked out of her by the man she loved. Theirs was a bond forged in fire and tragedy. An unbreakable bond that she didn't know would soon be put to the test. No one knew that they would soon be under the control of the Cylons, or that it would be their own President that welcomed them.

Bill wore a smug smile as he walked through the halls of Galactica. Now that Laura was no longer his President, he didn't have to hide his feeling anymore. They'd laid there and talked about it, as well as other things, before she fell asleep. She admitted her cancer was back, but that Cottle wasn't worried yet. That the old doctor had said that it was small enough that they could stop it with treatments now because it was caught so soon. 

He walked into CiC, but didn't notice his crew staring at the smile on his face. The Old Man never smiled in CiC. Now he was grinning with a smug proud of himself gleam in his eyes. He almost swaggered like the brash cocky young Viper Pilot he once was.

Laura had enjoyed her first day of teaching after opening the school for the first time. She had forgotten how tiring it was to teach a room full of children. Forgotten how much she had enjoyed it. She'd had to explain why Hope and Faith, who sat in the front row of desks, called her Mommy. She'd told the children a simple story. Her best friend Magnus and his wife wanted a baby very much but couldn't have one. She could, so she helped them. She knew she would explain the full truth to the parents when they asked and let them explain. The day eventually came to an end and she did find herself explaining to one of the parents. To say there had been shock over the parentage was an understatement. She knew she should have asked Bill before explaining his part in the story, but she hadn't. She also didn't realize how fast word spread through the people.

Laura sat in the chair in Cottle's tent, waiting. He'd had tests run by the doctor on Pegasus and was shocked at what he was seeing. He smoked an entire cigarette before looking at his former President. He lit another before opening his mouth to voice his words.

"What have you been doing Young Lady ?"  
"Excuse me ?"  
"The cancer has shrunk and I'm not treating you for it yet. Just got the medicine for it this morning."  
"All I've been doing was smoking what Bill jokingly called New Caprican Weed. I found it when we first settled on this horrible planet."  
"Smoking a weed ? And now your cancer is shrinking ?"  
"Yes, I suppose so. I have to stop now though. Bad example for the girls"  
"You're going to continue to smoke it Young Lady. Doctor's orders. We're going to keep watch on it. Experiment if you will. Think you can bring me some to send back to Pegasus for examination ? Wanna see if it had medicinal qualities and what they are."  
"Sure."

She left the tend and started to make her way back to her tent and was shocked upon entering. She found stacks of various items for raising two girls. Clothes, two more cots, extra food rations, a few suitable toys, extra blankets and so on. Her tent had been set up to be a family home while she was teaching. She began to tear up as she read the two notes left behind.

Even in Baltar is President now, you and the Old Man are still the "Parents of the Fleet" and family takes care of family. The members of Galactica's crew that have settle here collected things to help you with the girls. If there's anything we missed, let somebody know. Kara.

I know we've had our "differences" in the past, but you and those girls belong to the Old Man now and family if family. I made a promise to him this morning. To keep an eye on you and the girls. Make sure you had what you needed. Keep the three of you safe. Let me know if I can help. Saul.

She laughed softly. She was about to ask them for help but it wasn't the help they were expecting. She picked up a basket and a baggy and set out to find Kara and Saul. Now that she knew the weed was making her cancer shrink, she was going to continue to smoke it. She Saul and Kara together in his tent and explained that Cottle had a theory that the weed was making her cancer shrink and she intended to keep smoking it. Explained that he wanted to send a sample to Pegasus for testing. Saul spoke first.

"And the basket and the baggy ?"  
"I'm going to harvest the plants I've found and collect seeds if there are any. I still don't trust that we're free like Baltar claims. It was too easy to settle down here. Went too smoothly. Too quickly. I believe the Cylons are lurking somewhere. Waiting. So I'm going to collect the seeds in case we have to go on the run again. Won't be too hard to set up a grow light and heat lamp somewhere. I know how and the Chief can help me put it all together."

Kara eagerly took the basket and grinned at Saul. Ready to help harvest anything that might keep Laura's cancer from spreading again. It was hard enough to watch her and the Old Man the first time. She didn't think she could watch it a second time.

"Come on Saul. Let's get this done. You wanna plug leaves or pick out seeds ?"  
"Think I'll pluck leaves Starbuck. You pick seeds. I might pick out the wrong thing."  
"Bill loves smoking it too. We kinda dissappeared during Colonial day. Passed out after drinking moonshine and smoking quite a bit of the weed I found."

Kara busted out laughing at the look on Saul's face at those words. Laura Roslin had just admitted what he'd suspected all this time and wasn't the slight bit sorry that she got the Admiral drunk and stoned. She wasn't as uptight as he'd thought from the beginning. A grin spread across his face.

"Well what are we waitin for..."


	7. News Travels Quickly

The news spread like wildfire after she explained to one parent. Some of the people had been shocked at how the girls came into existence but mostly they were accepting of who the father was. That had shocked her. No one had even hesitated about who the father was. She was so busy teaching and taking care of her girls that she hadn't noticed that she and the girls were being watched by Baltar's little spies, but Saul and the others had noticed.

Baltar had decided from his pedestal to come for a visit. She'd been surprised that he had even bothered to pay any attention at all to the people he was supposed to be taking care of. He'd congratulated her on finding her family and commented that he was surprised about who the father was. She'd seen the suspicion lurking in his eyes and knew he was concerned about the head of the military and the former President getting together. Unfortunately the girls had most likely insulted Baltar by darting behind her when he tried to touch their shoulders. Hope and Faith had basically rejected Baltar and she was worried about what that would mean further down the road.

Saul knew that Bill had begun sneaking down to visit them other than the appoved visits by Baltar. Spending as much time with them as he could. Getting to know his girls. Bonding with them. Occasionally Kara and Sam would take the girls for a couple of hours so Laura and Bill could have some time together. Of course everyone had pretty much guessed what happened in Laura's tent, no matter how quiet they were. They just didn't know that Laura was willing to try any fantasy or urge Bill had, no mater how dark. Things Carolanne had refused to try. Laura was willing to do anything for Bill. Saul was surprised that the Old Man hadn't proposed to her by now. No only was she his but they had two girls together and he would have most likely done the honorable thing and married the mother of his children. He half expected that Laura might pop up pregnant soon. Nothing stopping the old man from enjoying the woman he loved now. He loved that the girls had begun calling him Uncle Saul.

The crew had noticed the difference in their Admiral. He was still the strict stoic man in charge but now they were glimpsing the occasional smile again. He was starting to return to the way he was before the end of the worlds. Before the Cylons destroyed the colonies. A few of the crew in CiC had been talking with each other about how much happier he seemed. Bill had overheard one of the conversations.

"They really are the Parents of the Fleet now."  
"Yeah but eventually it will be time for another election. Could they still be together ? Wasn't the Presidency what was keeping them apart ?"  
"If he married her now, nothing those idiot Quorum members can do if she'd made President again."  
"Really ?"  
"Yeah. If the people vote for her, nothin they can do. She would have married him when she was a normal civilian."

Of course that got him thinking. He wouldn't help the smile that slowly spread across his face as the idea took root in his mind. It was sneaky but it just might work. People would realize the tragic mistake they made and would vote Laura back in when the election came around again. They would want President Roslin back. Not President Baltar. And if she's already married, the Quorum wouldn't dare demand that she divorce. That would thoroughly piss off the colonies they represented and their people would demand to replace them with someone else.

He looked down at the gold ring he wore and started thinking. The ring had been from Carolanne. He's never removed it. Even after he was divorced from her. It had just become a part of him. It wouldn't be right to continue to wear it and even if it would fit her, he couldn't ask Laura to wear it. He decided he would give it to Lee now that he was married to Dee. He thought of the scraps of metal that that fallen in the last attack. It seemed appropriate to take a small piece of the metal to Chief and have him make rings out of it. They'd met on Galactica. Galactica had sheltered them. Protected them from the Cylons. Oh yes. It would be perfect. One more thing Galactica would provide for them.


	8. Things change and stay the same

Bill was about to do something he never thought he'd do ever again. He had been miserable towards the end of his marriage to Lee's mother and he had begun to dread coming home. It had started happy but they had both become miserable and wanted to end the marriage. Now he was nervous because he was going to ask that question again. He had the frightening feeling that he would only have one chance at this. He had asked the Chief to make the rings out of the loose metal from Galactica. The Chief had promised to not say anything to anyone other than Saul, Kara and Sam.

He had to make sure to set his plan in motion before Baltar found out about it. Even though Laura was just a teacher again, he had the feeling that Baltar might try to stop it. Worried about the two of them getting together even though Laura no longer had any power other than teaching young children. Baltar was just frakkin crazy enough to do it. He didn't give a frak about the people he was governing over.

Laura had continued to teach and raise her girls. Spending more and more time with Bill. Bonding as a family. She strongly suspected he was up to something and she wasn't sure what. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know what he was planning. Knowing Bill he wouldn't act on his plan unless he was entirely sure of himself. Always the strategist and tacticion. He would make sure his plan was sound and every contingency planned out. It had been all the little questions here and there that had tipped her off that something was up. That he was plotting something.

The Chief had handed Bill the rings when he landed a little before sunset. Lee and Dee had soon joined him on the way to the school tent. He was going to do this in front of a lot of witnesses and it made him very nervous indeed. He'd contacted Saul and had him get the Priest. If she said yes, they were doing it before she could frakkin change her mind. Laura and girls belonged to him and he wanted to make it official. Put his ring on her hand. Stake his frakkin claim to the woman he loved.

Baltar had actually agreed to allow Laura to leave the planet and go to Galactica. For three blissfull days they never left Bill's quarters. Most of that time was spent learning that Bill could be kinky little bastard. She'd learned that he had fantasies revolving around frakking her on the cot in the brig. They couldn't do that so Bill had stolen some of the restraints from the brig and used them in the rack. He'd "punished her" for her past mistakes and many other things. All things Carolanne wouldn't let him do. He'd asked her why she had a smug proud of herself smile on her face. She'd simply replied that she was already a better wife than Carolanne because she was willing to explored what her husband enjoyed and was willing to do things she wouldn't.

Then she returned to her tent on the planet. She stepped out of her tent one morning a month later. Ready to start her school day. Then the Cylons came...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the thing. I hate that Laura was tortured. We all know it happened. Other people have written it. I'm not going to. I'm not going to do the torture aspects of the story. I've already killed the canon, Dragged it off into the woods and set fire to it for good measure. Also cutting down the time or how long they were down on the planet.

Laura had continued to teach even though she didn't feel well. She'd thrown up several times already that day. Maya had ordered her to go to Dr. Cottle and see what was wrong with her. She'd briefly gotten dizzy on the way and had to sit down. Saul had seen her sitting there and holding her head in her hands. He'd immediately walked over and helped her to her feet.

"Come on Roslin. You don't look good. Let's get you to Doc Cottle."

Laura already had an idea what it could be. She was a mixture of excitement and depression as she sat there in Dr. Cottle's tent. A mixture of hope and dread. She already knew that ever step she made and every conversation she had was monitored by Baltar's spies. She had vaguely noticed Saul leaving and coming back a few minutes later with Kara. She blinked as Cottle snapped his fingers in her face to get her attention. He lit a cigarette and took a puff before speaking. 

"Well Young Lady. I don't know if I should be offering you my congratulations or my condolances to the fleet."  
"What are you talking about Doctor."  
"You're pregnant Young Lady. I imagine the old man might have a heart attack over this if he knew there was the possibility. Since you're down here with a cyclon army that is."

She couldn't stop the tears than ran down her cheeks. Bill had left her a piece of himself when he ran. A very precious part of himself that should be born with him at her side. Not somewhere else, on the run. But what would happen if the Cylons found out about her baby. She could hear Kara and Saul assuring her everything would be okay. That they would keep her and baby safe. She walked back to her tent as if in a fog. Would it be a little girl ? A little boy ? Would it look like him or her.

As she drifted off to sleep last night, a memory of their time together drifted across her mind.

Bill had stolen a pair of handcuffs from the brig while she was setting dinner out on the table. She blinked as the grin and the wicked gleam in her blue eyes. The eyes she'd been drawn into ever since they began running from the Cyclons. He'd gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into a possessive kiss. Hungry for her. His other hand had gripped her ass and helt her tight against his errection as he kissed her. Leaving no doubt that the Admiral was hungry, but not for food. She didn't correct him when she heard the growled words.

"Strip Roslin."

Once her clothes were in a pile on the floor he cuffed her hands behind her back and ordered her to her knees. He undid his pants and freed his thick cock. Stroking it as he gazed down at her. His had been the largest cock she'd experienced out of her lovers over the years. Of course she wasn't about to tell him that. She was experienced at pleasuring a man but had nearly choked the first time he'd used her mouth. She looked up at him with love in her green eyes. She would happily do anything for him. Carolanne had been a stupid bitch not to know what she had in Bill Adama. The man was built like a bull and had the strength and stamina of a frakkin freight train. Even at his age. She was younger than he was and yet he was able to frak her til she couldn't move or form a coherent thought. Then start frakking her again until she passed out. Most women would be on their knees in prayer, gratefully thanking the Gods for meeting Bill Adama. Oh yes. Carolanne was a stupid bitch. Didn't know what she had. But Laura did and she was grateful.

She lovingly licked the cock before her. Gently nipping at the head and licking the little bit of white that appeared. She stroked her tongue up the shaft several times, swirling her tongue around the head before she obediently opened her mouth as his hand moved into her soft hair and gripped it. She eagerly sucked her new husband as he began moving in and out of her mouth, her lips wrapped tightly around his cock. She treasured his groans as she sucked him. She sucked harder as he sped up his thrusts. She looked up in surprise as he pulled out of her mouth and helped her to her feet. He let her to the other side of the desk and bent her over it before thrusting hard into her. He leaned over her trapped body groweled in her ear.

"I want to remember this when I'm sitting at this desk and you're back on the planet Laura."  
"Yes Bill."

He began thrusting in and out of her, knowing she didn't care if he was rough with her. Each of his hard thrusts slammed her trapped body against the old desk. He grunted in her ear in his exertion as he frakked her hard and fast. The imagry was not lost on Laura. Bill was Tauran. The symbol of Taurus was the bull. He was built like a bull. He'd mounted her like a bull and was frakking her hard like a bull.

She could feel her pussy tightening as she her pleasure climbed towards climax, only to have Bill slow down to a very slow almost teasing pace. He pulled out of her which had her protesting his absense. He returned with his leather belt and fitted it into her mouth and gripped it as he slapped her ass before thrusted into her again. Pounding in and out of her harder this time. Frakking her like the wild beast she'd been thinking of. Her bull. His gravelly voice growel her name in her ear as he came inside her. Filling her with his hot seed as he emptied himself deep inside her. Her cry was muffled by the leather belt that smelled like him. He lay on top of her, panting. She smiled when he removed the belt.

"Mmm. My Tauran bull. I love you Bill."  
"I love you too Laura."  
"I have to say something Bill. Something I've thought for a while now."  
"What's that Laura."  
"Carolanne was a stupid bitch that know what she had."  
"And what would that be Laura"  
"A Tauran bull the strength and stamina of a frakkin freight train."

She loved the sound of his laughter in her ear. She wasn't joking though. She really didn't know what she was getting in Bill Adama and was grateful. She also knew that she loved him and the kind of honor, Integrity, kindness, intelligence, faithfullness and other things that Bill Adama the man he was were extremely rare. With all the men she'd known in her life, she knew what she was recognizing in Bill was extremely rare and she was not going to take it for granted. She didn't know what she'd done to make the Gods happy, but she sure as hell was not going to waste this gift. Be grateful for it. Not take it for granted. She was going to treasure it for the rest of her life, however long that might be. She loved him and was going to make sure he knew it every day of their life together.

One morning she was teaching at the school when the Cylon entered her tent and ordered her to come to the detention center. She was 5 monthes pregnant and still no one had heard from Bill or seen either battlestar in the sky. Everyone saw her as she was escorted through the tent city to the detention center. She heard the gasps that she hadn't even done anything wrong. Why was she being arrested. Then she heard the words that had always hurt, yet strangly they were comforting this time.

"She'd a frakkin school teacher !"

After about a month of constant questions about Bill and Lee and where they were and what they were doing, she was being allowed to leave. With the warning that they would be watching her. It was strange though. They had gotten her to admit that the baby was Bill's and it had been the Leoban model that protected her and her unborn child. The model she'd lied to. Told that if he told them the truth, he wouldn't be killed. Then she'd coldly ordered him airlocked. Kept their abuse to just slaps across the face. 

She'd just been set free and was walking into the tent city when Galactica entered the atmospere. Zarak and someone else that she didn't know were shielding her and helping her run towards Colonial One. She was protesting, trying to go find her daughters. Zarak and the other man had a tight grip on her as they pulled her along with the other Quarum members, yelling in her ear that they were ahead of them. Once on board she found her daughters already buckled in and ready to go. She saw the large black duffle bag and asked what was in it. Zarak smiled and said three words.

"Weed and seeds."  
"What ?!"  
"The Doctor told me when I asked what was making you better. Never trusted that little weasel Baltar. I've been collecting. Hiding it. When Saul was planning this rescue, I began stealing things out of your tent as well. All of theclothes for the girls and other personal items are here as well."  
"Thankyou Tom. I appreciate everything you've done for us."


	10. Chapter 10

Kara had been bouncing up and down like an excited puppy while he was getting a report from Saul on the flight deck. The young pilot was biting her lip as she stared at him, eyes wide. Looking like a little girl that was about to burst if Bill didn't let her talk soon. He sighed and shook his head before speaking.

"What is it Starbuck."  
"You really really really need to see LAURA !"

Bill didn't miss the look that Saul gave Kara. He frowned. Until Laura was helped off Raptor One. His eyes widen in surprise. His mouth hung open for a few moments. He'd only been teasing when he told her that he hoped she'd gotten pregnant on their wedding night. He saw the shocked amazement when a 5 month pregnant Roslin slowly made her to him accross the desk. With two bouncing little girls in tow. Hope launced herself into his arms and Faith wrapped her arms around his legs. He pulled Laura into a loving kiss and laughed at what she whispered in his ear.

"Guess the bull succeeded in breeding again."  
"It would appear so. Any idea if it's another bull. I love my girls but it might be nice to have another boy."  
"I didn't ask Bill. I don't want to know either. I want to be surprised this time. I didn't even want to know if it was plural. All that matters Bill Adama is that you're the one who knocked me up."  
"I did it right this time."

She couldn't help laughing at that. Reminding her that he's actually gotten her pregnant twice. Once by science and now by the natural approach.


	11. Chapter 11

Laura sat on Bill's couch watching her "extended family". She realized Lee wasn't happy about the new baby and it had dimmed some of her joy at being reunited with BIll, but she refused to show how much it hurt. She was happy to be back on Galactica with Bill and the others. She made herself laugh when everyone else was laughing at the story Saul was telling the girls. Sam was sitting on the floor with Kara in his lap. She didn't realize that Dee saw more than anyone gave her credit for. Even though Laura was able to hide her feelings from someone else, Dee knew something was wrong. She blinked as Dee asked her to take a walk with her. She didn't know that Doc Cottle had already had a talk with Kara about making sure Laura walked every day. That light exercise was good for Laura. At 5 monthes it was already getting awkward when she tried to get up. Dee and Kara helped her up. Dee said they were going for a walk. When the three men started to rise Kara informed them they weren't welcome. Only the girls.

Bill's marines smile at her and congratulated her and the Admiral as she stepped out the hatch. She laughed and nodded when one asked if he could touch her belly. She nearly grinned when he felt the tiny movement inside. She bit her lip at the amazed expression on his face. Saul and Bill had the same reactions. The two woman told the Marines it was time for them to be going now. She sighed as Dee asked before Kara could. Kara had pretty much already figured it out.

"What's wrong Laura ? You seemed so excited when you were talking to the Admiral about the baby."  
"Lee seems angry about the pregnancy and the marriage and I don't think he was happy about the existence of Hope and Faith. All of you are Bill's family and I'd that the girls and I were now part of it. At least I'd hoped anyway."

Dee sighed and said men were idiots and assured her that Lee would come around once he realized how how his father was. Kara flat out said that this gave Bill a new surge of hope and that Lee could kiss Laura's ass. Kara pointed out that the Admiral was thrilled. Ecstatic and that he was the one that truly mattered in this family. Laura assured them that the girls would need "big sisters" that could help them. She began talking about Magnus and his time with the girls as the three walked arm in arm.

"Magnus was a Viper pilot as well and it was ironic that both the man that created the girls and the man raising the girls were both Viper pilots. The look on his face when both girls said they wanted to fly like their Papa was amazing. If you'd seen him she would swear he'd been positively glowing with pride. His chest all puffed out with a gleam in his eyes and I swear there was a strut in his walk. Most of the Colonial warriors I'd met before had been ready to go out and have a lot of fun on their leave but not Magnus. He made sure he was hope the week I was due to give birth and stayed. The moment Hope was placed in his arms there was an instant change in Magnus. He was no longer the wild pilot that lived for danger and fun. He spent every waking moment he could with the girls. Even enduring the embarrassment of sitting there while his adopted sister was breast feeding. Just so he could spend more time with the girls when he was on leave. He even told me that he was looking forward to the torture of ballet recitals. He kept a folded piece of artwork for Faith taped up in his Viper. Said it was his good luck charm."

She smiled when Dee and Kara offered to take the girls for the night so she and Bill could spend some time together. Catch up on what's been happening during the time apart. She didn't have the heart to point at to Kara and Deethat there might not be any talking for a week. That she might not be allowed to leave Bill's bed for a week, much less leave his quarters. After they finally gave in to their attraction Bill had frakking her until she passed out every time they saw each other. She smiled at the thought they barely got somewhere private before Bill attacked her. She definitly was not complaining. She couldn't help thinking that Bill would sire an entire squadren on pilots by the time Laura was no longer she able to have children. She would most certainly enjoy the process.

She was immediately pulled into Bill's arms when they all left and took the girls with them. The kiss he gave her was desperate. That of a hungry man that had been starving for monthes. In a way he had been. She barely hand time to blink before her clothes were gone. He kissed her deeply as he gripped her ass possessively. He guided her to her hands and knees on his rack as he stripped. She smiled. Yet another thing Carolanne hadn't allowed. She had refused to allow Bill to frak her during either pregnancy. She knew Bill was waiting for her to tell him to stop. Knew he was unsure of the welcome with her being 5 monthes pregnant. In that moment she decided the stupid bitch was lucky she was already dead. Laura would have been tempted to airlock her ass.

He'd undressed and she sighed softly as she pushed back and rubbed against his hard cock. She told him softly that she'd missed the feeling of him buried inside her. That she felt like a part of her had been missing. She gasped softly as he entered her and moaned his name as he began to gently push in and pull out. Building a steady rhythm. His fingers weaving with hers and he gently thrust in and out of her pussy.

"Mmm. There's my Tauran bull. We can't be as rough and violent with each other as other times but I won't break Bill."

She smiled as she heard his groan. She moaned deeply as he began thrusting faster and harder. She cried his name again and again as his gently loving turned into a hard frak. She kne he would have to be gently if she was on her back but this way he wasn't slamming against her belly or putting she much pressure on it. If he allowed her to control it, she could ride him without a problem. She began tightening around his long thick cock as she neared her orgasm. She began squeezing her pussy around him, using her body's grip on his thrusting cock as if she were trying to milk his cock. Trying to take her over the edge with her. The both cried out in pleasure as they came. He quickly rolled them to their sides so he put his weight on her. Spooning her inside.

"I've missed you too Laura. I love you. My firend, my lover and my wife all in one.


End file.
